Masaki Bad Luck
by echinesia
Summary: Kesialan seorang Masaki Kariya berujung pada tragedi mengenaskan bagi Hiroto. Semua itu berawal dari seonggok mie soto yang dibelinya untuk sarapan. AU abis, OOC berat, awas ada pair nyantol, bahasa tratakbumdes, setting Indonesiawi. RnR?


Masaki melamun di pinggir trotoar. Wajah kecenya terpantul di becekan, begitu rapuh, dan lecek. Ia menghela napas sesekali. Melepas topinya dari kepala dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi tersebut, sementara tangannya yang kiri membentuk kepalan dengan sisa jari telunjuk yang mengacung. Niatnya sih, mau ngupil nyumput - nyumput. Tapi apa daya, klakson dari truk pengangkut barang membuatnya batal melakukan rutintas bersihin hidung dan refleks menyingkirkan topinya dari wajah, sementara cipratan air cokelat mengenai wajahnya.

"ANJRIT!" ia berteriak kaget.

Untunglah cuman mukanya yang disemprot. Sebenarnya dia pengen banget berlari ke tengah jalan, berhenti di depan truk yang udah nistain wajahnya dan loncat ke atas kap mobil truk tersebut sambil teriak di depan kaca, "PERSETANAN LU! CUCIIN MUKA GUEE!"

Tapi apa daya, kemiskinan membuat nyalinya ciut.

Yah, emang gak nyambung. Tapi, Masaki pikir, kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa yang rentan kelaparan dan kurang mandi menimbulkan efek samping minder dan malas cari masalah lebih.

Sekarang yang tersisa di kantung bajunya hanya ada lembaran Patimura berkostum Spiderman. Dengan pandangan orang susah, ia bentangkan uang yang pinggirnya udah sobek dan ada coretan nomor teleponnya itu. Kemudian, berpikir—

Mungkin —hari Selasa, dia bakal gambar kostumnya Michael Jackson buat Patimura.

Salah ego…

Masaki lagi mikir, kira-kira berapa jumlah onggok tahu bulet yang bisa dia beli dengan uang segitu banyak?

Kebetulan, tukang gorengan lewat. Masaki mesem-mesem doang pas ngeliat tulisan 'tiga ribu empat' tertempel jelas di gerobak gorengannya. Kalo aja beli gorengan boleh pake nawar, pikir Masaki.

Masaki nunduk lagi di trotoar. Uangnya ikutan nunduk di genggaman Masaki. Dia males banget balik ke kosan, karena sang pemilik berkacamata dan berambut panjang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang dengan dua sapu yang berdiri dibelakangnya seperti bayang - bayang. Ngebayangin Hitomiko mencongkel kedua lubang hidungnya dengan ujung sapu karena masalah telat bayar, benar benar sangat mengerikan.

Sekali lagi, ia pandangi Patimura-nya dengan mata nanar. Berharap duit itu berganti foto menjadi Soekarno-Hatta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masaki Bad Luck

Genre : Humor

Rated : T+ (for some of bad language)

Warning : Inazuma Eleven GO character, OOC kadar tinggi, pake elo-gue-end (?), setting Indonesiawi, AU, Masaki terlalu dinistai, awas ada pair nyantol, bahasa tratak bum des (baca : ancur).

Baca doa sebelum baca ini, hati hati serangan bahagia sesaat yang menyebabkan cengar cengir, cengengesan, guling guling, tertawa meledak, bahkan mati tertawa.

Read with heart…

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa gak kenyang kalo beli gorengan dengan uang tiga ribu, Masaki muter arah jalannya dan mencari warung kecil. Ia duduk di sebuah warteg dengan wajah berwibawa. Ibu-ibu warung yang ngeliat Masaki masuk langsung kepelet dengan wajah smirk 'sempakuler' milik Masaki.

"Bu, beli —" Masaki nunjuk bungkus mie yang berjejer rapi merk 'Mie Sedap'… "Mie sotonya satu, sama telur satu"

Ibu-ibu pemilik warung itu memicingkan matanya sejenak. Gak percaya ada orang melarat seganteng dia.

"Dimasak disini gak mas?" Masaki gondok disangkain mas-mas. Tapi dia gak mau nyari ribut dan lebih memprioritaskan urusan perutnya sebagai emergency nomor satu.

"Kalo dimasak bayarnya nambah gak?"

Sang pemilik memanyunkan bibirnya sepuluh jengkal.

"Ya Kappa, gas, minyak sama air keran gitu gitu juga ada harganya mas. Ya bayar lah, tiga ribu."

'ah kudakudaantimezone' ujar Masaki dalam hati.

Ia melirik pelan kedalam saku bajunya. Ada wajah Patimura nyengir disana, dengan seringai ejek.

"Kalo gak dimasak, berapa?"

"Dua ribu lima ratus"

Dengan sumringah, Masaki keluarkan duitnya dan memilih option kedua tanpa ragu. Kembalian lima ratus perak yang Masaki dapat ia pakai untuk membeli kerupuk putih. Tak lupa ia habiskan air putih yang tersedia di mejanya sebelum ia benar benar meninggalkan warung tersebut.

Untunglah, air mineral itu gratis. Masaki cuek meskipun kepergiannya diiringi dengan sorot mata setajam pisau daging. Toh, dia bisa balas menyorot si ibu dengan tatapan super panas sepanas neraka bocor.

Keluar dari warung, matanya kembali menelusur ke ujung jalan di kanan-kirinya. Masaki labil, entah harus pergi ke kosan Kirino, Shindou atau Hikaru buat masak mie sama telornya. Yang jelas, dia gak bakal pulang sebelum perutnya kenyang. Minimal jitakan kaki dari Hitomiko gak bakal pedih pedih amat lah kalo perutnya udah keisi.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk belok ke gang sempit, tepat dimana kosan Tsurugi bersemayam dibalik bayang-bayang tembok kumuh. Yah memang, lingkungan tempat Tsurugi tinggal sangat busuk, tapi kamar kosannya sepuluh kali lipat lebih rapi di bandingkan kamar kosan mas-mas yang jadi tokoh utama kita. Masaki — bahkan sering menginap disana, numpang tidur, numpang mandi, gelatakkan dilantai, sekedar merasakan bagaimana senangnya tinggal di rumah bersih.

Kalau sudah kaya nanti, Masaki jadi kepikiran buat merekrut Tsurugi sebagai — calon pembantunya, kelak.

Entah 'kelak' tersebut bisa terwujud atau tidak.

**TING TONG**

.

.

.

**TING —**

**TONG —**

.

.

.

**TINGTONGTINGTONGTING —**

"Sabar woyy" seonggok pria berambut runcing keunguan, keluar sambil mengusap-usap dahinya dengan lap keabuan, "Wanjrit! Ada taplak meja warteg!" semprot Tsurugi, OOC.

"Elu tuh, pucuk es krim cone!" Masaki ikutan meracau gak mutu.

"Ngapain lu kesini?" saking fokusnya dengan sosok Masaki yang ada di depan matannya, Tsurugi sampai gak sadar kalau lap yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan keringat di dahinya adalah lap yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan pojok lantai di dapurnya.

Masaki berdehem, kemudian nyengir perlahan. Ia pamerkan kantung belanjaan mie, telur dan kerupuknya di depan wajah sengit Tsurugi. Tsurugi yang cerdas, tentu bisa membaca jelas bahasa tubuh dan bahasa nista milik Masaki. Sontak saja, napasnya menghela panjang.

"Boleh numpang?" Masaki ber-puppy eyes ria.

"Engga" sahut Tsurugi ketus. "Pulang sana, gue mau beres beres kamar."

"Ya ampun. Gue cuma numpang nyalain gas lima menit, makan sepuluh menit, dan cabut. Itu doang." Masaki masang wajah melas. Mungkin Tsurugi adalah salah satu dari teman temannya yang pernah ngeliat wajah ukeish-nya secara cuma cuma.

"Gak salah ngomong kan?" Tsurugi berjalan, memutari tubuh Masaki dengan mata penuh introgasi. "Bukannya yang bener itu nyalain gas lima menit, berantakin dapur lima menit, tidur dua jam, numpang mandi, nonton, terus pulangnya elo ngerampok makanan di atas meja makan gue dengan alibi, oleh oleh?"

Masaki menyilangkan jarinya di belakang punggung.

"… Yassalam." Si bocah tengil nan ganteng satu ini meruntuk, "Udah ah, bentar doang gue cuman numpang makaaaan." Masaki mendorong tubuh bidang milik Tsurugi hingga terpental kesamping.

"Woy! Zangzut jin! Jangan seenaknyaaaa!"

Tsurugi mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya sementara Masaki cuek dan memilih untuk nyelenong masuk, ke dapur kosan.

"….Gi! Wajan wajan di dapur lu kotor semua. Sabun cucinya mana ya?"

Dan kali ini, Tsurugi mencium aroma - aroma kesialan. Baunya lebih hangus dari bom yang membakar Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Masaki mulai jumpalitan di belakang dapur, sementara Tsurugi yang mengintip dari belakang, memasang matanya baik baik. Dia gak bakal tinggal diam kalo sela sela kompor yang baru aja dibersikan dengan kekuatan banteng ngamuk dikotorin sama si kuda nyengir yang kelaparan.

Masaki mendengus dengan cara mengintip Tsurugi yang benar-benar memperlihatkan posisi kuda nil latihan manjangin leher.

"Mendingan lu bantuin gue masak dah, daripada ngebuang-buang waktu lu buat ngawasin gue kayak gini."

"Gue ngebantu elo lagi —" mata Tsurugi berputar. "Apa dapur ini engga cukup membantu?"

Gantian, Masaki yang masang muka bete.

"Khh… makasih ganteng, dapurnya sangat membantu"

Tsurugi memutar badan untuk kabur.

"…. Zangzut"

Tsurugi gondok.

"Berhenti ngomong alay, Mas."

"Zangzut Yuichi"

"DIEM LU!"

.

SREK

Bungkus mie soto itu kini Masaki robek, sementara air yang ia panaskan sedang bergolak-golak di dalam panci. Masaki kepo seribu bahasa saat melihat kedalam bungkus mie tersebut dan tidak menemukan—

Bumbunya.

"KEJAAAAM!" Masaki menggebrak kompor yang masih menyala dengan kepalan tangan bertenaga kuda.

Walhasil, panci berisikan air panas itu mental dan isinya mengenai—

.

.

.

Wajah Tsurugi yang cakep tiada tara.

"ASEEEM!"

Yang kesiram mencak mencak didepan wajah Masaki. Sedangkan sang tokoh utama udah siap sedia dengan senyum kaku ala uke pasrah di kasur eksekusi.

"P-Piss bro.."

"PASPISPASPIS GUNDHULMU!" Tsurugi menggerakkan jemari-jemari tangannya seperti orang yang pengen melakukan aksi raep-raepan. "KELUAR DARI KOSAN GUE!"

"Tapi—"

"KELUAAAAR!"

Dengan sekali tendangan telak di pantat, Masaki mental kayak bidadari yang baru belajar terbang dan renang.

"OI! Mie ama telor-kerupuk gueee!"

Tsurugi membanting keluar benda benda yang disebut Masaki dengan gaya emak emak ngambek. Untung saja, telurnya berhasil di tangkep Masaki dengan baik. Kalau enggak… mungkin bakal kekurangan 69 persen gizi di makanannya.

"Cih! Sialan!"

Sempat - sempatnya kau merutuk kayak orang ganteng, Mas—

Masih bagus Tsurugi ngasih dia kantung plastik buat nentengin kerupuk, teluar dan bungkus mie yang udah menganga.

"Duh gusti. Mau sarapan aja susahnya sampe kepucuk - pucuk."

Otaknya dipaksa mikir. Kira - kira, tempat mana lagi yang cocok buat di sambangin Masaki untuk masak mie soto.

Sekelabat, ada nama satu orang yang ia kenal baik beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Entah kenapa, dia gak punya pilihan lain selain mangkir di tempat kakak angkatnya —Hiroto Kiyama.

Mungkin saja, belas kasihnya lebih tulus dibanding si es krim Tsurugi.

Dengan langkah ringan dan hati polos ala helokiti, Masaki berhenti dipinggir jalan dengan jempol yang teracung untuk memanggil sebuah mobil—

"TAKSI!"

.

.

.

.

.

"ELU WARAS KAGAK SIH?" si pemuda ganteng berambut merah memulai aksi ceramahnya. "Jadi bocahnya kok dodolnya kebangetan amat!"

Hiroto mencak-mencak di depan Masaki saat melihat seonggok taksi dengan tarif lima puluh ribu perak mampir di depan teras.

"ELO KIRA GUE KERJAANNYA NGEJABLAY APA? Duit yang gue pake bayar taksi lu itu kan duit pinjeman gue dari Haruya LIMA MENIT yang lalu! Lima menit!"

Masaki mulai nge-ayam di depan Hiroto yang horror-nya pol-polan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca —yang tentu saja itu akting —sambil menatap Hiroto dengan pandangan intens, dan gigi yang menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

"Aniki—"

Hiroto mulai datar.

"A-Aniki—"

Masaki melorotin sebelah lengan kaosnya. Hiroto goyah (?)

"Aah —K-kakak."

Masaki menggeliat kegatelan. Hiroto negak ludahnya. Jemari-jemarinya terbuka, membentuk pose-pengen-raep-mangsa. Napasnya menggebu-gebu. Lihat saja lobang idungnya yang kembang kempis kayak congor ikan koi.

"Aniki aku —eh? Elu ngapain dah?"

Hiroto terlonjak dengan pertanyaan Masaki. Karena salting, dia cuman garuk-garuk bokongnya yang kemasukan pasir.

"K-kagak ngapa-ngapain."

"…"

Hening sejenak.

'Gue mikir apa barusan?' Hiroto ngebatin.

.

.

.

Ralat.

Dateng kerumah atau sebut saja apartemen Hiroto adalah pilihan yang SALAH.

"Eh, adikmu?"

Masaki menatap segerombolan perjaka dengan tampang dan ekspresi yang beraneka ragam. Ada yang bermuka dingin, ada yang cantik, ada yang horor, bahkan ada yang matanya jelalatan, merhatiin bungkus mie Masaki yang menganga dibalik samarnya kantung kresek hitam yang ia tenteng.

Masaki merasa bahaya.

"Eh ini mie gue satu - satunya jadi elo gak mungkin gue bagi!"

Masaki menunjuk pria dengan rambut merah layaknya tulip kebakar. Merasa ditunjuk, sang pria tersebut bermuka tidak terima.

"APA? Siapa juga yang kepengen makan mie elu. KAMSEUPIL IUUUH!"

"Gak kece lu, pake acara nyangkal. NGACA LU! Muka lu udah kayak monyet desperate yang kepengen dilemparin kacang!" Masaki nyalak, bak guguk haus darah.

"APE LU KATA!"

"Lu ababil sangat"

"GUE GIGIT BIBIR LU BIAR TAU RASA"

"Oi, semfrul. Udahan berantemnya udahaaaan!" Hiroto nyelepet jidat adek dan temennya dengan sandal karet. "Sana dah lu, Mas, kedapur aja daripada rusuh disini."

Hiroto langsung munggungin Masaki dan kembali melakukan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda, dengan teman-temannya. Dalan hati, Masaki bersyukur karena ia bisa masak mie juga. Tapi mencedak sebal untuk perlakuan bejat kakak dan teman gilanya itu.

Sekarang, saat Masaki sampai di dapur, ia kembali bingung.

Dia baru ingat alasan utama kenapa Tsurugi mengusirnya dari kosan. Akar dari kesialan itu bermula ketika matanya tidak menemukan secuil pun bumbu soto mie di bungkus mie-nya. Masaki pengen banget ada keajaiban dimana bungkus minyak dari mie sotonya berubah wujud menjadi bumbu soto.

Tapi mengingat Masaki bukan tipikal orang yang percaya bahwa Tinkerbell itu ada, maka ia putuskan untuk bereksperimen ria. Dengan cara mengganti bumbu mie sotonya yang tiada dengan bumbu MSG.

Ia rebus mie-nya sampai lunak. Dan setelah itu, ia gunakan saringan untuk meniriskan mie tersebut. Kemudian, ia taruh mie-nya ke dalam mangkuk yang berisikan kocokan telur yang telah bercampur dengan MSG. Aduk aduk sampai tercampur dan—

Author jadi kepengen masak mie beneran.

Yap.. apalagi yang bisa dimasak Masaki selain telur isi mie?

Selesai masak, Masaki langsung bawa masakan spectuckcooler-nya ke atas meja. Kemudian, ia duduk manis di meja makan sambil meletakkan segelas air putih disampingnya. Mulutnya udah siap menganga, wajahnya jadi mesum begitu garpunya menusuk telur isi mie dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut—

"Come to papa sayaaang~"

Suaranya mendadak berat.

Lima senti.

Tiga senti.

Satu setengah senti.

Dan telur udah nempel di bibir.

Masaki sempet jilat dikit. Wuh, rasanya mancap. Cuma tinggal telen aja.

Sayangnya, bebauan aneh yang Masaki cium buat aksinya ia putuskan untuk melihat ke sekeliling, mencari tahu apa. Sekejap, mata Masaki tertuju pada sebuah benda yang nyaris saja menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kelaparan. Benda yang sudah membantunya merebus mie.

Dan—

Benda itu meledak.

**BLARR!**

.

.

.

.

.

"ANYING!"

Hiroto yang lagi sibuk ngerjain tugasnya bareng para perjaka nganggur, mendadak nengok kearah sumber suara ledakan yang sempat terdengar di gendang telinganya. Dari sebuah pintu yang mereka tatap, keluarlah seonggok pria dengan wajah cemong sambil bawa bawa sepiring telur isi mie yang udah gak layak di konsumsi.

"ANIKI!" jeritnya di tengah kepulan asap. Ledakan kedua terdengar, dan muncullah cahaya jingga yang menjilat-jilat dari dalam ruang dapur.

"Elo baru perang ama siapa Mas?"

Masaki yang lagi engap, langsung melotot begitu melihat reaksi sang kakak yang enggak bisa diajak serius.

"DAPUR KOSAN LU KEBAKARAN EGOOOOO!"

Hiroto keselek pulpennya.

"HAH? Demi apa lu!" matanya melotot. Keringetnya sebesar biji kurma.

Masaki langsung nendang pintu dapur selebar lebarnya saat nada suara Hiroto terlihat ragu.

"LIAT NOH! ELO MASIH PUNYA MATA KAN?" telunjuknya mengacung kuat kearah sumber ledakan.

Sekarang, Hiroto geram. Saginuma melotot. Terumi cuek —toh bukan kosannya dia ini. Fuusuke bengong. Ryuji mengalihkan pandang dari wajah Masaki. Dan Haruya takjub. "WUIH! Itu besar banget kobarannya. Gimana cara meledaknya. Eh sumpah keren banget apinya —"

"GUOBLOOOOG! Ngapa elu yang seneng banget ngeliat dapur gue kebakar Haruyaaa! Telepon pemadam kebakaran cepeeet!"

"…ga bawa ponsel."

Useless.

Hiroto nyomot ponsel Ryuji.

"Gue pinjem!" semprotnya, cepet.

Dan orang yang punya ponsel engga diberi kesempatan untuk bicara tentang —

.

.

.

**TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUT —**

Tentang —

.

.

.

**TUTUTUTUTUTUT —**

.

.

.

"REIZEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tentang pulsa hape yang cekak.

"Miskin banget lu kagak ada pulsa!" yang disemprot, gak terima dunia akhirat. Udah minjem lagak pula.

"Miskinan juga elo Gran, kagak punya ponsel!"

"AAAAARRRGH!" Hiroto ngacak - acak rambutnya. "AMBIL AER! Bantuin gue madamin api cepetaaaaan!"

"SIAP Kapten!" berbondong-bondong, grup Aliea berhamburan ke kamar mandi buat ngambil selang dan ember isi air. Masaki yang masih kepo mandangin kebakaran ditimpuk asbak besi dari arah samping dan mendarat tepat di bibirnya.

**Cipok.**

"ADAW —"

"WOYANJRIT! Bantuin gue madamin apiiii!"

Asbak yang mengenai bibirnya di lempar kembali kearah Hiroto dan telak, mengenai bibir kakaknya.

**Cipok.**

"HOI GUE USAHA NYET!"

Dan aksi lempar-cipok asbak antara Masaki dan Hiroto berlangsung tanpa akhir.

—Ralat.

Masaki sibuk ngotak-atik tas temen-temen Hiroto. Berharap nemuin sebuntal ponsel untuk menelepon seseorang saat itu.

Dan Masaki menemukan satu —dengan model yang paling jadul sejagad raya. Layarnya masih ijo.

Muka Masaki keliatan panik. Wajahnya serius, dan tangannya bergetar hebat saat memencet beberapa tombol di ponsel aneh tersebut. Hiroto masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Cepetan oi! Dapur gue keburu mati inii!"

"DIEMM! Gatau apa gue lagi konsentrasi!"

"Nelpon aja susahnya kayak ibu ibu melahirkan lu! CEPET!"

.

.

.

.

" —GUE GA NGERTI GIMANA CARA NYALAIN HAPE INII!"

Hiroto mangap dengan kekuatan max. Detik berikutnya, terdengar debaman khas ala anak-anak timnya yang pontang panting membawa beberapa wadah berisi air. Salah satu wadah yang mereka pegang memiliki symbol merk minuman mahal—

"WOI ANJRIT! Itu wine ibu kos gua ngapa lu bawa-bawa!"

Yang muka dingin bak es batu pun nyeplos. "PLN lagi ngutuk idup lu kayaknya, bro. Air kran gak nyala. Bak mandi lu kering, kayak dompet lu."

"Karena kita gak nemu air, jadinya Haruya dan lainnya ngambil apapun yang bentuknya cair buat disiramin ke api!" Lelaki ababil berambut ijo menenteng sebuah dirigen yang isinya sanggup membuat Hiroto jantungan.

"REIZEEEEE!" Ryuji keburu nyiram isi dirigen itu ke sumber kebakaran. "ITU MINYAK, ZEMPAK!"

**DHAAAAAAARRRR!**

.

.

.

—Hiroto takkan pernah lupa dengan jeritan terakhir yang ia dengar di ruangan itu.

Jeritan itu adalah—

Suara Saginuma yang protes saat melihat ponselnya berada ditangan Masaki.

"HAPE GUEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sirine ambulan dan mobil pemadam kebakaran berlomba-lomba menggema disepanjang jalan gang menuju apartemen Hiroto. Ryuji —tersangka sekunder yang berada paling dekat dengan kebakaran, mendapat luka yang paling serius diantara teman-temannya. Mukanya sempat kebakar setengah, tapi tidak merusak bagian bibirnya yang rada seksi. Terumi masih selamat, namun ia menangisi rambutnya yang pirang berkilau ala sanslik itu harus jadi hitam dan kusut. Sisa tim Aliea yang lain, seperti Saginuma, Haruya, dan Fuusuke digotong ke sebuah dipan di depan apartemen dan digeletakkan begitu saja. Kebetulan, lukanya cuma baret ringan. Abis dikasih makan lontong dan segelas teh anget, mereka semua di bubarkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sementara sosok yang paling sial, Hiroto, sempat sempatnya mendengar petuah pahit dari pemilik apartemen sebelum digotong ke dalam mobil ambulan.

"Mulai hari ini, KAMU CARI APARTEMEN YANG LAIN!"

Dan Masaki?

Dia berontak saat orang-orang berseragam putih menyeretnya paksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan. Sayangnya ia menolak untuk pergi karena ambulan yang akan ditumpanginya memiliki lambang yang sedikit berbeda dari ambulan yang membawa Hiroto.

"ENGGAAAAAAA."

"Ayo mas Masaki. Engga apa-apa. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

"ENGGGAAAAAAA!"

Masaki disinyalir setress karena menjadi tersangka primer dibalik kebakaran dahsyat yang ada di apartemen milik Pak Kudou. Sementara Ryuji yang ikutan nyiram minyak ke dalam api, akan menyusul kepergian Masaki setelah lukanya di obati.

This ambulance belongs to mental hospital.

Padahal yang membuatnya setress cuma satu hal—

Masaki merasa lapar.

.

.

.

Tamat.

MUHAHAHAHA SETRES SAYA MUHAHAHAHAHA

*tiiiiiiiit*

Ahem, jangan tergoda amat ama yang kira kira menambah nafsu lapar ya~

Terus jangan salain saya, ini ngetiknya malem malem.

/jadi siapa yang nanya/

Teyuuuus~ mamanya Masaki ama istrinya Hiroto jangan nangis ngeliat ntu dua jadi nista begono. Otak saya skrupnya longgar… ABIS.

Salahin Ayeba Shuuba-neechan yang bercerita tentang sialnya temen kuliahnya, jadi bangkit buat nyiptain fanfic ini. Terus saya gak tau serba serbi anak kuliahan itu gimana, jadi kalo gak nyambung maklumi aja. Wong saya masih kelas 3 SMP toh. Masih jauuh —atau lumayan deket?

Terakhiir (mungkin), ada yang kira kira nyusulin Masaki ke mental hospital 'habis baca humoran ababil ini'?

Err… humornya kriuk gak?

/merinding balik selimut/

Terakhir… (beneran)

Minta reviewnya tuaan nyonyaa~

.

.

From me, who failed to be flower~

-echinesia-


End file.
